Summary: Following the success of our inaugural event, the second International Symposium on Medical Robotics will be held in Atlanta, GA, US from April 3rd to 5th, 2019. Our aim is to provide support through this R13 grant for 45 selected students and trainees to attend and present their research work at this symposium. The 45 selected individuals will include post-doc, graduate, and undergraduate students, and underrepresented groups and minorities. We would like to sponsor as many attendees as possible, as the symposium will serve as a valuable source of knowledge and discussion in medical robotics. 4 keynote speakers and 8 semi-plenary speakers, as the leaders in medical robotics as well as in clinical practice, will present findings in fundamental, applied, and translational research. Topics will include robot-assisted surgery, rehabilitation robotics, assistive robotics, and robot-assisted image-guided interventions. Other guests, including trainees and students who submit their papers to the symposium, will be selected to present at the oral and poster presentation sessions. Audience members will have a chance to engage in discussion with each lecturer at the close of each presentation. In keeping with the interdisciplinary nature of the medical robotics field, we expect attendance by clinicians, engineers, researchers, and medical device industry. Attendees with diverse experiences and perspectives will contribute valuable discussions, and we expect the symposium to give rise to high impact collaborations. Emphasis will be placed on researching and developing medical robots that address clinical pain points, and successfully translate from benchtop to bedside, making real impact in hospital settings.